A Day At The Beach
by campcoskuro
Summary: Zack needs Angeal's help to get a certain blonde's attention. No critique, please!


Author: Cassandra Burt Email: Title: A Day At The Beach Series: Final Fantasy: Crisis Core Genres: romance, and comedy.  
>Pairings: ZackxCloud and GenesisxAngeal Rating: Teen or PG-13 Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All characters and Final Fantasy belong to the all might Square Enix! Summary: Zack needs some help getting Cloud's attention and Angeal can't help but give his 'puppy' a hand. (NO inuendo intended! XD)<p>Zack, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth all had vacation time off. Zack for some strange reason thought it would be neat if they all hung out together. However, he knew the only one who could convince Genisis, and most of all Sephiroth was Angeal. The young SOLDIER headed over to his mentor's office.<p>

"Hey, Angeal! What do you say to some hang out time over the vacation?" he asked with his famous smile. "And uh...If it's ok...Do you think maybe...Genesis and Sephiroth could join?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

Angeal looked up from the last of his paper work and raised an eyebrow. "It's fine with me but I don't know if-"

"Pleeeeease?" Zack begged, not helping his 'Puppy' nickname in the least. Angeal stared at his student.

"Let me guess, Zack. You're trying to impress someone by hanging out with a bunch of first class SOLDIERS? Otherwise, I can easily say you wouldn't care to spend time with them...Or even me for that matter." he said, finally finishing his work.

The young SOLDIER stepped forward and put his hands flat on Angeal's desk. "Come on, man! We NEVER hang out! You're such a stiff sometimes."

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll ask, ok?"

"Sweet! Let's meet up later! I'll go tell Cloud." he said and ran off like a kid who just recieved his allowance.

"Great. One more guest." Angeal said as he stood to go find Genesis first.

Angeal soon found Genesis sitting under a tree reading his beloved LOVELESS and eating a dumb apple. "Hey, Genesis. Can I ask a favor?" he sat beside his friend who gave him a questioning look, probably not wanting to ask. "Look. Zack wants to hang out with you, Sephiroth, and I for this vacation. You think you could put up with that for a while?" The ginger closed his book, set it on his lap, and stared a Angeal as though he had asked him to shave his own head.

"Angeal, you know I love you but I will not spend my vacation cleaning up after your puppy."

The larger SOLDIER put his arm around Genesis, hoping he could change his mind. "Listen, I told him no but you know how Zack is. Plus, I have a hunch."

"Hn. Maybe you should get that checked." he said, trying to avoid getting any further into the conversation.

"Very funny. I think he's trying to impress that Cloud friend of his." he said, somehow getting Genesis' attention.

"You're joking. Never thought I'd see the day when your pup found himself a bitch."

"Genesis!" Angeal laughed. "That was a little out of line, don't you think?"

"What? That is the proper term." he said with a sly smirk. "And what is it I would be gaining out of this little escapade?" he asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to spend some time together this vacation, right? And I know this isn't what you had in mind but what if I told you I knew someone who could...oh I don't know. Maybe..." Angeal paused a moment and took out two tickets from his pocket. "Take you to the upcoming LOVELESS play you told me about?" he said, waving them infront of Genesis' face, causing him to drop the dumb apple and widen his eyes.

"I don't believe it. How on earth did you afford those." he asked, taking them in his hands as though they were made of gold. Then again, when in came to Genesis, they were probably better.

"Well it did burn a bit of a hole in my wallet but I managed." The ginger went silent for a moment then leapt from his spot on the ground, tackling Angeal over and kissing him repeatedly.

"Thank you! Fine, I'll go. Just keep Fair under contol, ok?" Angeal nodded and brushed the stray hairs out of his love's face from the fall.

"I'll try my best." He pulled Genesis close and held the ginger's head over his heart. They layed there for a while just enjoying the sun until a shadow cast over them. They looked up to see Sephiroth standing over them with an amused smile.

"So sorry to interrupt but Zack told me you had something you wanted to tell me." The two reluctantly got up.

"Yeah. The only reason he didn't ask you himself is-"

"Because he thought you'd be able to convince me into doing whatever it is he wants done, correct?" he said recieving a strange stare from his friends.

"It is really creepy how you know so much sometimes, you know that, Seph?" The silver haired man leaned against the tree, waiting for an explination.

"So? What is it?" Angeal and a slightly annoyed Genesis sat back up against the tree trunk. The dark haired man elbowed it, causing another dumb apple to fall. He snatched it and took a bite out of the tender fruit and explained the situation to Sephiroth.

"So, he wants us to spend some time with him so that he might impress this Cloud kid, who you believe he's starting to warm up to. Is that right?" Angeal nodded.

"Yeah. That about sums it up." he said, finishing off his apple and chucking the core in a near by trash can. "So, what do you say? Think you're up for it?" Sephiroth rubbed his chin, wondering if it would be all that bad, depending on where they were headed. Just then, both Zack and Cloud walked up to the trio. Zack had a big grin plastered on his face, hoping Angeal was able to convince the other first class SOLDIERS.

"Yo! How's it going? Hm? C'mon, Cloud! Quit hiding!" he said pulling the young blonde beside him and patting him on the back. Cloud couldn't deny the fact that three older SOLDIERS were intimidating. He automatically saluted, not sure if he sould be as chummy with them as Zack was.

"So, this is Cloud, huh? Nice to meet you." Angeal said, shaking the boy jittery hand. "Hey, don't worry. We don't bite."

"Hmph. Speak for yourself, my friend." Genesis said, testing the cadet a bit. Angeal rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him. Anyways, this is Genesis and Sephiroth."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Cloud said, shaking the SOLDIER hero's hand.

"OK! So, where are we headed, guys?" Zack asked, eager to get going.

The three older men looked at one another, wondering where they should go.

"I got it!" Zack snapped his fingers when he knew the place. "The beach! I mean it's the middle of summer. We should be out surfing waves, eating ice cream, and smashing watermelons!" Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"The beach...You expect me to give up time I could be using to read to make sand castles, Fair?" Angeal cleared his throat to get the ginger's attention and took out the tickets where Zack couldn't see them, to remind Genesis why he had agreed in the first place. "Um. Sounds good, I guess." he said, choosing to play along. Sephiroth sighed, starting to wonder if it was worth it.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure." Angeal turned to him, giving him a look that practically said 'I begging you!' "Well, I suppose I Could spare a day." he said and saw the dissapointed expression on Cloud's face suddenley change to a bright smile.

"Alright! Let's meet there in an hour!" Zack cheered and grabbed Cloud's arm, dragging him off to get ready.

"You had better appreciate this, Angeal." Sephiroth said, looking quite annoyed at the dark haired SOLDIER.

"Look, it won't be for long. I just wanted to do him this favor. Besides, it was kind of him to invite us." Genesis walked up behind him and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Um, Angeal? You seem to have forgotten the fact that he only wants us there so he can impress that brat and get laid." Angeal turned to face the ginger.

"Come on, now. We don't know that. I think he actually may like him."

"I suppose it's possible." he said, pondering on the thought. Angeal put an arm around Genesis and began walking away.

"We may as well get moving. See you there, Seph!"

The sun was high in the sky, the waves were crashing against the shore, and the air was fresh and crisp. Zack and Cloud arrived and found the first class SOLDIERS had actually arrived early. Genesis was sitting on a beach towel, applying sunscreen to his pale skin. And of coarse, he was wearing red swim trunks. Angeal was sleeping next to him, snoring like a bear in the winter, wearing black and blue swim trunks.

"Come on! Let's go!" Zack said and pulled Cloud onto the warm sand and headed over. "Hey, Genesis. What's up?" The ginger looked up at the boy, squinting as the sun got in his eyes.

"Not Angeal. That's for certain." he said, turning to look at the obviously comfortable man. Zack smirked when he saw a bucket that seemed to have been left behind by a child.

"Don't worry. I can change that." he said, grabbing the bucket and charging to the shore line.

"Don't blame me when he wakes up and rips your face off."

Zack ran back up, with the bucket filled and his intentions clear as the nose on his face. As he stepped up to Angeal, the man quickly raised a finger. "Don't even think about it, Zack." he said, never opening his eyes. Zack was never one to pass up an opportunity like this. Befor his mentor could protest again, he dumped the entire bucket over his head, grabbed Cloud's wrist, and ran like hell. He knew he'd have to if he felt like living to see the next day. Angeal got up and throught the bucket. He opened his eyes to catch Zack and seal fate, only to be painfully reminded...sea water stings like a bitch. "Ah! Damn it, Zack!" he yelled and rubbed at his eyes, trying to dull the pain.

"Poor thing." Genesis said, standing and taking Angeal's arm with a smirk. "Don't rub them. That's like pouring more salt on a cut. Here. Rinse your eyes out." he said, handing Angeal some bottled water, which he quckly accepted and poured some into each eye.

As Zack fled for his life, it didn't take long for him to smack into something, due to the fact that he was to busy looking back and laughing at Angeal's missery.

"Zack, look out!" Cloud warned. But it was too late as he and his dark haired friend ran right into Sephiroth and fell on their asses.

"Having fun, Fair?" the general asked, looking down at the now frightened SOLDIERS.

"Uh...y-yes! Thanks um...Thanks for asking!" he stuttered as he and cloud scurried backwards."Hey uh, Cloud?" The blonde nodded and gulped.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice a pitch higher than usual.

"RUN!" Zack screamed and headed in the opposite direction. Cloud tried to follow, only to dig his foot in the sand and do a face plant. He pushed himself up and spit the sand out of his mouth. The blonde backed away slowly, thinking he was going to get some serious punishment. He had always looked up to the siver haired man and hated the fact that he had done something so foolish.

"G-General, I am so sorry!" He flinched and closed his eyes when Sephiroth raised his hand "I didn't mean to! Honestly! I'm so-" Cloud was silenced when he felt a hand on his spiky head. When he opened his eyes again he saw a smile on the general's face. He was affectionately patting and rubbing the top of the small SOLDIER's head as if he were a kitten or something.

"Don't worry. Spending time with Zack is bound to cause trouble now and then." It made Cloud happy to know that the others were being so kind to him.

"You can say that again." Angeal said, walking over with Zack under his arm, flailing to get free from the tight grip.

"Ah! Angeal, put me down, man! Come on! This isn't funny! You're emarrassing me!" Angeal got an idea that he though would teach his student not to push his luck with him. The larger SOLDIER flug Zack over his shouder.

"Oh, I can make it far worse, Fair." he said, landing a quick slap on the boy's ass and began walking to the shore. "Hey, Seph! You wanna help me here!" he called back to his friend, who looked quite amused with Zack's current situation.

"Sure. Why not?" he said, following Angeal to the water. Both men grabbed onto Zack's arms and legs and began to swing his body back and forth.

"No! No! No! Don't! Cloud, I could use a little help here!" he looked back to see the blonde having a laughing fit. "Cloud!"

"Heave...HO!" and with that, Angeal and Sephiroth flung Zack into the water, dusted their hands off and walk over to join Genesis, who was giggling to himself as he watched the scene unfold.

Cloud walked down to the water and helped Zack up. "Ha ha! You ok?" Zack gave the blonde an evil smirk. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't help but what could I have possibly done to stop them?"

"Cloud..." Zack stared at him with that grin and then grabbed the blonde trying to wrestle him to the water. "Ha! Come on, Strife! Take your punishment like SOLDIER!" Both boys were laughing, seeing who would cave first. Cloud decided he wasn't going to let Zack win this one so he stuck his foot out and tripped him, sending him back into the water. Zack held onto the blonde firmly, only to cause him to fall on top of him. They both burst out laughing. Cloud was sitting on Zack's stomach, smiling because he finally felt like he could relax. The dark haired SOLDIER noticed how adorable the blonde looked with that smile on his face, his hair and body wet, and the fact that he was practically staddling him made it all the better. "Wow."

"What is it?" Cloud asked, blushing slightly. Zack reached up and placed his hand on the blonde's soft cheek. Genesis smirked when he noticed the boy finally make a move.

"You're...You're pretty hot, you know that?"

"Wha-?" he was cut off when Zack pulled him down into a kiss. It didn't take long for Cloud to give in and return the gesture and begin prodding at Zack mouth asking permission to enter, which he eagerly granted. Before they knew it they were practically making out in the water, completely oblivious to the other SOLDIERS. Angeal laughed and face-palmed himself.

"Oh, what a kid."

"He certainly is a piece of work." Sephiroth said, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"Personally, I think it's quite sweet that they'll be open with eachother." Genesis said, smiling at the happy new couple. Both Angeal and Sephiroth looked at Genesis and raised an eyebrow. "What? When I was young, no one was open about gay couples."

"I think he's trying to tell you something, Angeal." the silver haired man said with a wink and walked away. The raven haired man looked at his lover, who was avoiding eye contact at all costs. Angeal pushed Genesis on his back.

"Come on, Gen. Is that what's bugging you?" the ginger kept his head turned away.

"Well...I have to admit. You seem quite intent on hiding your sexuality when we're out." Angeal chuckled.

"You think I'm afraid to let people know I'm gay?" Genesis finally looked at him and nodded. "I can fix that."

"What?" Angeal leaned down and began kissing and nipping at the ginger's neck, making him giggle a bit, remembering how tickling that spot was.

"Pfft! No, Angeal, stop! Ha ha Cut it out!" Genesis tried to catch his breath when his love finally stopped. "Damn it, I love you." he said as he cupped Angeal's face with his delicate hands. The larger SOLDIER leaned down once more to passionately kiss the ginger, who wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling closer.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got lucky!" Both Genesis and Angeal looked up and saw Zack with his arm around a blushing Cloud.

"Fair, can't you see we're busy?" the ginger asked, tired of people always interupting he and Angeal's time together. "So unless you want to stand there and watch, get lost!" Zack raised his hands diffencivly and began walking away when he accidentally kicked the back pack Genesis had packed for everyone, when suddenly...two tickets with 'LOVELESS' written on them blew away in the wind. Genesis' eyes set to kill.

"Whoa! Hang on, Gen. Zack didn't mean to do that. It was an accident." Angeal said, trying to calm him down before the shit hit the fan but it was too late...it already had. In one quick movement, the ginger shoved Angeal off him and chased Zack across the sand.

"Get back here, Fair! Do you know how much those fucking tickets cost, you stupid piece of shit! I'll tear you limb from limb! The cops will have to identify you by your DENTAL WORK when I'm done with you!"

For the rest of their trip, Cloud, Angeal, and Sephiroth sat on the beach, eating the sandwhiches Genesis had made, waiting for the ginger to decapitate the young SOLDIER. 


End file.
